


Two Faced

by KyeAbove



Series: Just Like Batman [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Disfigurement, Gen, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Costumed heroes and villains were becoming more common in the years since Kaito became KID. There's one villain that haunts him more than the others.Set in the same AU asJust Like Batman
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Just Like Batman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Two Faced

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this AU a happy feel good AU but sometimes a concept demands to be written, you know?

Kaito didn’t know when the heroics began, but it was the new normal. Heists were far and few between now, simply to keep up appearances and keep searching for Pandora. More and more often he put on the suit to solve or stop a crime rather than commit one. 

As he was in the progress of tonight. Jii had caught word that one of the city’s new supervillains of the last few years was holding something valuable at a warehouse, and tonight would be coming to collect it. Kaito had been unable to find out conclusively which of his new nemesis was behind this secret set up, but he had some gut wrenching ideas as to whose crimes this matched up with. 

He just didn’t want to think about it. He never did. He never liked thinking about what he could have done differently. How he could have changed _his_ fate. 

The moon was high in the sky, and on any other night like this, far in the past, he would have been running up buildings, chased by task force members. Instead, he was simply lounging on one, waiting out the time. It was the perfect building to watch the warehouse from. 

It felt...warmer, despite being a chilly night. Using his name and his appearance to help people instead of just entertain them. Being this new version of KID was friendlier, more contained, and he was no longer alone in his nightly activities. Still in the shadows, but standing in the light.

Kaito pressed the button on his communicator. “Hey, A, I have the warehouse in my sight. Are you done scouting the library?” Kaito spoke into the com, and Aoko’s affirmative ‘mmm-hmm!’ sounded off his ear like music to his ears. 

“I haven’t found anything yet but I will keep looking!” Aoko sounded happy with her current mission. As the newest Phantom Lady, she was able to combine her talents for detective work while being able to keep an eye on Kaito. She worried for him, and finally Kaito was able to admit that he needed that from someone. 

“You do that, darling.” Kaito smiled into his words, scanning the area with a calculating gaze. He never would have guessed back in high school that he’d be more of a detective than a thief as an adult, nor that Aoko would stay by his side after the reveal of his secret. Nonetheless, he was happy with this life direction. “Talk to you later. We’ll swap information at your place, okay?” 

“Okay! Be careful, KID.” Aoko told him, before she cut off her com. Kaito sighed pleasantly, his fingers dancing on his chin as he thought lovely things about her. Everything was so much easier now that Aoko wasn’t trying to arrest KID. She was an amazing person and Kaito felt glad to have her in both his average life and now this one. 

There was a two finger tap on his shoulder, and he was brought out of his daze by his younger crime fighting partner and foster son Isamu bringing those fingers to point at an area of the warehouse. 

“We have a guest, KID. Several.” 

There was in fact a group of people approaching the warehouse and Kaito’s eyes scanned all of them for a familiar face. He hoped his hunch hadn’t been correct. Surely he would be dealing with Enigma in an off-season of no riddles, or Puffin up to his old tricks. At this point he’d even take that odd clown that had been spotted recently by the police, rather than what all the signs of this case pointed to. 

And then he caught the eyes of one of them, staring right up at him and Isamu from their rooftop perch. 

One blue eye and one brown. One side of his hair dyed a brown, the other still it’s natural blond. A smirk graced his lips as he gestured at Kaito to come down. The huge scar over half his face twisted his grin into something even more deadly. Kaito’s heart sank. 

His hunch had been correct, and he would suffer for this greatly, he knew without a doubt.


End file.
